1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breather pipe of a mobile container, and more particularly to a leakage checking device for such a breather pipe which allows air to be ventilated through the breather pipe when the mobile container normally transports a high viscosity liquid such as automotive engine fuel, and on the other hand closes up the breather pipe to prevent a leakage of the liquid from the container when the moving container is accelerated, decelerated or turned rapidly, or inclined or overturned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A breather pipe for a mobile container such as an automobile oil tank, which is generally used to contain viscose liquid, comprises a simple pipe which is vertically mounted to a through hole formed at an upper surface of the container to prevent the liquid from overflowing from the container.
Although the above-mentioned known breather pipe can prevent liquid from overflow from the container while ventilating air as the container moves normally, such a breather pipe cannot prevent overflow of liquid from the moving container is accelerated, decelerated or turned rapidly, or inclined or overturned because the breather pipe is always open to atmosphere.